An Iconic Night with The Man
by nannyboi888
Summary: Peyton and Billie have a 'Friends with Benefits' situation. Peyton and Becky don't get along... but when Shane O mac decides that they're sharing a room for a few days and Billie tells Peyton about a shocking secret she's been keeping from her, things take a trip to the wilder side. What will happen between Peyton and Becky? Find out in this one-shot...


"NO!" Both the IIconics screamed in unison. Peyton stood up and banged her hands against Shane's office door "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I am not sharing a room with Becky! I am not sharing a room with that bitch!" Screamed Peyton.

"Peyton you're gonna be sharing a room with Becky." Said Shane, trying to defuse the situation "Your sleeping arrangement is gonna be the same as it is with Billie. As in, you sleep in different rooms connected to one another. Well... I doubt you do sleep IN different rooms, but the rest of management doesn't need to know that" Shane laughed, clearly enjoying the power he had.

"This isn't fair!" Objected Billie "why does Becky have to share a room with her?"

"Well.." Shane pondered, "Becky is now wrestling on Raw and so her schedule has changed. She will be on the premiere of Smackdown on FOX so therefore for the next few days Billie will be sharing with Mandy just for the days leading up to Hell in a Cell. Becky would stay with Seth but he has to promote his match with the Fiend and Peyton… well your husband ditched us so…. Yeah good luck with Becks"

"But why her and Mandy? Why not the both of us" screamed Peyton, grabbing Billie's arm.

Shane sighed. "Honestly girls, I could've chosen anyone for this, and Mandy asked for it because Sonya is sharing with her girl who's gonna film some total divas shenanigans. Apparently, you and Becky have some issues with each other and now Mandy and Billie are, well, from what she told me… fucking… basically? Don't ask me how that came about but that's the case". he chuckled "Also it gives her and Billie time to be alone together for a few days which was just a bonus for her" Shane laughed.

Billie looked at Peyton who still looked pretty pissed. "Well I mean I guess it wouldn't be that bad, you'll manage" she pouted at her friend who scoffed at her.

"Oh fuck you, you're just happy she's gonna fuck you"

"Well, you're not wrong" Billie smirked as she laughed while Peyton crossed her arms and fell down on her chair.

"Since when did you and Mandy even happen?"

"A little after Summerslam actually… I mean… can't say no to THAT banging bombshell, now can I?"

"Ugh you're such an asshole playing me like that… we ain't buddy fucking no more!" Peyton exclaimed, feeling betrayed.

"Aww come on Pey! Hold on!" Billie tried to negotiate with her best friend to no avail as Peyton gave her the finger as she walked out of Shane's office.

"You gotta be joking me!" Billie exclaimed.

*A few hours later*

"Fuck."

"Yep"

Peyton had arrived at the hotel only to find that Shane had lied to her. She and Becky would be sharing a room, away from the rest of the superstars, AND they'd be sharing a bed. Perfect.

"This here, is utter fucking shite!" Becky yelled.

"Mhm" Peyton rolled her eyes in response before slipping past Becky and sitting on her bed, grabbing her phone as Becky shut the door. Peyton suddenly got a pic from Billie it was of her, on her knees sucking Mandy's pussy. Peyton gasped before reading the next text:

"She said this pic makes me look cute. Wish you were here xoxo"

"Moron" she exclaimed out loud before throwing her phone across her bed.

Becky sat on the bed and moved in close, wanting to find out what was wrong with the Australian, if only so she could use it to get under her skin "Is everything all right, sweetheart?"

Peyton looked at Becky "Billie. She's fucking Mandy and she' been doing it behind my back too" she sighed, before rolling to her side.

"Awww lassie" Said Becky, resting her hand on Peyton's arm "poor Peyton isn't being fucked like a whore. What a tragedy" she smirked.

"What, you mean like the whore you are?!" She sat up and yelled at what she thought was her her natural nemesis. "I haven't seen you on your high horse about how you shouldn't fuck your way to the top since Stephanie fucked your stupid little brains out!" She screamed with venom.

"Since Steph, you've fucked Seth, Finn, Alexa, Cathy AND KAYLA! Honestly you're a bigger slut than me!"

Becky moved in close before speaking quietly "Exactly. Because she fucked those thoughts outta me. That's also what I'll do to you, Peyton. Because if we did, we'd fuck each other as the world burned. I'm the main event. I'm the one who calls the shots now, the way it should be. So, when I see your little friend Billie, do you know what I'm gonna do?"

Peyton didn't respond, just staring at her. Becky grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, making Peyton gasp in the process. "I'm gonna grab her hair and put on a nice big strap-on as I pound her sloppy, dirty, loose cunt. Just as hard as Steph and Seth did to me. Because I'm the fucking man" she chuckled darkly.

Peyton was truly scared of this side of Becky. Becky spun Peyton around to face her, mere centimetres from each other's faces and lips "I'm nobody's bitch, darling. I'm not someone that can just be disregarded. I'm someone anyone would dream of fucking over and over and over again. Not even your husband Shawn would ever come close to me when I'm done with you… Understand me?"

Peyton gulped and Becky smirked, finally releasing her grip after Peyton nodded. "Very nice". Becky keeps looking at Peyton, still centimetres apart away from her, waiting for a response.

"I..." Peyton Inhaled slightly, but as she did, she couldn't help but smell the gorgeous scent that radiated from Becky. As soon as she heard Peyton inhaling, Becky attempted to speak but before she could react, Peyton leaped onto her, the force knocking Becky back onto the bed with Peyton straddling her. Becky's eyes were wide, shocked at the sudden turn of events, but loving it regardless.

Peyton leaned down and Becky raised her head and the two finally met in their first kiss. Gently suckling each other's lips with their lipstick and lip-gloss meshing together, wearing off as the kissing session became more intense.

Peyton suddenly felt Becky's hands wrap around her midsection and settle on her ass, followed by Becky's tongue slipping into her mouth. Peyton moaned into Becky's mouth and Becky let out a chuckle while their mouths remained practically glued together. Neither girl knew what was overtaking them, but as their bodies seemed to melt into one another, neither was really fighting the feeling. Peyton shivered, feeling goosebumps all over her skin and Becky feeling her hair raise with excitement. Finally, Becky broke away for a split second.

"No turning back and pussying out, right Cassie?"

"Not on your fucking life 'Becca!"

Becky smirked and stayed right within Peyton's grasp as she climbed on top of her, their bodies pressed tightly together, both overtaken by directionless lust. Basic instinct took over and neither superstar was willing to release it from their grasp for one second.

In a matter of minutes, Becky's jacket, Peyton's top and both their pants were scattered on the floor around the bed. Neither could really tell what was going on, and to be honest, neither wanted to even think about it. A few minutes earlier they were willing to rip each other's faces off, and now they were just ripping at each other's clothes.

Despite their very different lifestyles and activities, their bodies fit into each other perfectly. Becky, still below Peyton, had her hands gripping tightly onto Peyton's ass, pressing their midsections together. Peyton's hands were busy fidgeting with Becky's hair at the side of her face, simultaneously caressing, but holding it firmly. Their lips were tightly pressed together, tongues deep in each other's mouth, saliva swapping. Becky wasn't sure what possessed her to make out with who should, for all intents and purposes, be someone who should have had her ass kicked, but as she felt the intense heat and Peyton's soft skin and lips, she couldn't help but enjoy herself.

Peyton felt something very similar; she had so much sexual tension built up inside her. And now here she was, rubbing her thighs against Becky's, feeling the wetness that she must also have at this point. Peyton's mind was cleared completely when Becky adjusted herself so that their most intimate of areas, separated only by thin, very thin underwear, were now pressing tightly against each other's. Any more friction and there could have been an intense fire coming from their crotches.

Several deep, lust filled, saliva filled kisses later, and Becky flipped their bodies so that she was now on top, their lips never losing contact. Becky broke contact from Peyton's lip's, causing Peyton to pout, but to the Aussie's delight, The Man gently kissed and nibbled down the side of Peyton's face, until she reached her destination: the aggressive, IIconic Australian's vulnerable neck. Peyton wasn't prepared for how dominant Becky was becoming as she felt Becky's incisors scrape against her jugular. On instinct, Peyton's hands reached up and pulled Becky's hair, both girls experiencing an intense mixture of pain and pleasure at this point, both letting out whimpers and moans occasionally.

The whimpers and moans turned into seductive growls at each other, feeling like animals in heat, but at the same time, animals that were fighting for territory. Becky and Peyton aggressively yanked the last remnant of clothing from their bodies, seeing each other fully naked for the first time. The girls began to feel an intense pressure in each of their cores, and after practically scissoring each other between aggressive kisses and territorial hickeys, both began to feel their orgasms building. They released their mouths and holds on each other enough to moan into each other's mouths until they finally experienced a coordinated release, afterglow taking over, punctuated with short sighs.

Peyton couldn't believe it. She just had quite possibly the best sex in her life looking at Becky like she was a goddess (sorry Alexa lol). What she didn't know was that with all the talk that Becky had thrown at her, Becky herself was shell shocked at the intercourse that she just had with the beautiful Australian. Becky then started to play with Peyton's magnificent breasts, taking one in her mouth while twisting her other nipple between her fingers.

"Oooh fuck becks" Peyton sighed in glee

Becky smirked and suddenly grabbed the back of Peyton's neck and moved in close "Don't think we're done yet honey…" She rolled off the bed and into her bag and grabbed her 7 inch, 2 way strap-on "The man's just about ready to fuck you properly". Becky walked up to Peyton, strapping the toy around her waist, inserting one half into herself. She moaned seductively.

Becky then said something that stunned Peyton, "You're so damn beautiful, you know that?" Peyton Blushed heavily. "I know, you love to be adored, to be worshipped. Mostly because you know you don't think you deserve it… You never see yourself as worthy… so you take what others give you… hungry for their attention… their affection… Isn't that right?" Becky continued.

"Uh huhhh…" Peyton stared at Becky, feeling like she was locked in her own mind and her body was under a spell. She was dying of horniness, causing her to nip and kiss at the side of Becky's face and neck, "I need it… need you …please…"

Becky moaned at Peyton's kissing talents, "I'm gonna drill you babe… until you beg me to stop… and even then, I won't… I'm gonna set your scintillating cunt on fire. You will cum again and again and again until I decide that we are done so I hope you didn't have plans tonight…because you're all mine"

"UUNNGHHHH!" Peyton screamed out as the fake cock suddenly pressed deep inside her with a force and fury that even her husband Shawn would be careful with. But it only made the mean girl want it more. "Keep… going… 'til… I… can't… walk…"

"I'm not gonna stop there, you desperate little sexy whore… Fuck walking… shaking those tits and ass at everyone you meet… I'm going to destroy you so bad, you won't be able to stand, let alone walk."

"Ungh. Ohh. Mmmph. Unghhhh…" Peyton's mouth was frozen. She couldn't speak words, only sounds as she was invaded and pounded over and over. Her legs wrapped around Becky's invading hips, digging her nails into her back. "All… unnghhh… yours…baby…"

"Tell me something I don't know! You were mine the moment you stepped in this room. You were mine the moment you looked in my eyes. You've been mine since the start, and it's about fuckin' time you pipe down and get piped up and realize who is in charge here!"

Becky continued to pound Peyton's moist cunt as her screams echoed around the room. "Tell me something babe…" the dominant girl moved just a millimetre away from Peyton's face grazing each other's lips once more. "Who fucks you better? Me, your husband, or that little bitch Billie Kay?"

"Y-y-you're both…" - she was immediately cut off by Becky

"Answer the fucking question…" Becky repeated, driving even harder into the weakened Aussie. "Tell me… and you can come… me?" as she thrusted into Peyton with more force "… or her?" She moaned.

"Unnghhheee…ohhh…fuck..." Peyton's whimpered, feeling Becky's other hand moving over her clit. After today, the answer was clear, but somehow saying it out loud felt wrong… like she was actually cheating on Billie even though they weren't really a couple, and she WAS cheating on her husband. However, a sudden spark of pain as she pounded her harder snapped her out of that fear and she could only see one person giving her joy from sex. She then cried out at the top of her lungs, "YOU!"

"Me? What do I do?" Becky grinned from ear to ear "Say it baby, SAY IT!"

"You fuck me!" Peyton screamed, writhing, ready to cum, but already willing to wait until she was given the go ahead. "You fuck my slutty little cunt better than she or anyone else ever could!"

"Good girl" Becky once again pounded into Peyton, fucking her as much as she was fucking herself with the 2-way strap-on. Their screams echoed throughout the room as Peyton gripped Becky tightly, fearing that she would lose her and this moment if she let go. Becky held Peyton's legs wrapped firmly around her waist as their breasts pressed against each other, nibbling at each other's lips and thrusting their tongues into each other's mouths between their pleasure filled screams.

Becky suddenly had an idea because she did not want to finish their night with a piece of plastic to be the deciding factor.

"Take out your end of the dildo babe…now!" Becky ordered.

A confused Peyton did exactly what she was told as she watched Becky take out the other side of the double ended dildo. Becky then laid more kisses down Peyton's body until she reached her dripping, glistening pussy.

Becky then started to kiss and suck at Peyton's entrance as Peyton felt new sensations that Her husband and Billie were unable of unlocking. She started to scream once again as Becky's tongue worked its magic on her most private of areas.

Peyton's mind went into maximum overdrive when she felt Becky line up her pussy with her own once again but with the added stimulus of the clitoris. Becky's plan worked as she found the perfect scissoring position, where both of their most sensitive areas collided with each other over and over again.

"YOU DEVIOUS BEAUTIFUL GENIUS! Ungh Ungh…" Peyton said to Becky as they started to moan simultaneously once more finding the perfect unison rhythm that would surely bring their orgasms over the edge soon.

"Say it one more time for me darling… who fucks you the best?" Becky questioned.

"You… Oh my God!... YOU REBECCA QUINN!... NO ONE… *pant*… WILL EVER… *pant* …FUCK ME LIKE YOU DO…*pant… FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE… I SWEAR!"

"That's all I wanted to hear Cassie" Becky replied as she pulled Peyton into one more deep, tongue, twisting, saliva scintillating kiss with their bodies merged into one.

"I'm gonna cum!" they both screamed, causing them to moan as they climaxed together, squirting on each other.

Becky moved from their scissoring position first, kissing the side of Peyton's head. She leaned up against the head of the bed with Peyton cuddling her, refusing to let go. Becky felt a little bad for what she said earlier to Peyton. "Sorry for going so rough with ya. I kinda lost control of myself. You're a sweet, beautiful sexy girl honestly" she said as she pecked Peyton's lips. "I'm sorry."

Peyton smiled sweetly back at her, kissing her on the lips and whispering, "It's okay, I've been an asshole today too. You're such a beautiful, strong sexy Man yourself" Peyton smiled as Becky giggled at Peyton's use of her 'The Man' gimmick pretty well.

Becky then pulled a blanket over them and then said something to Peyton that made her interest peak at an all-time high.

"Y'know they're planning to make me drop the title to Sasha and Hell in a Cell right?... It sucks but they wanna move me to Smackdown to feud with Bayley for her title so it's not so bad."

Peyton listened intently hoping that what Becky said next would make her elated while tracing aimless patterns on Becky's body

"Seth is gonna stay on Raw to feud with Bray Wyatt and since I don't know when I'll see him again and since Shawn is in AEW doing his thing, we'll be pretty lonely… I was wondering… if you wanna make this a normal reoccurrence? Y'know Cassie… since Jess' has been fucking Mandy behind yer back and all…"

Peyton looked at Becky with joy and excitement of the prospect of having Becky every night until they went back to their husbands. Bringing her lips onto Becky's own without kissing her. "I'd love that idea Rebecca… only if it's me and me alone… please? It's kinda selfish but I don't wanna share you… apart from Seth because he is your husband of course…" her lips never leaving Becky's own as she spoke.

Becky smiled and gave her a few pecks on her lip "Only *kiss* you *kiss* Cassie *kiss* no one else *kiss* I promise ya, but I'll be the one who dictates the pace… it's my specialty after all"

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Peyton smiled as she kissed Becky one last time before they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Dreaming about each other and NOT their husbands…


End file.
